


Pretty Bumblebee marries Mr. Right

by Aschanti



Series: I declare you to be wedded [2]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: BAMF Will Graham, Classical Music, Dogs, I Don't Even Know, M/M, Poor Priest, Screenplay/Script Format, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wedding Feast is People, Weddings, What Was I Thinking?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-26
Updated: 2016-01-26
Packaged: 2018-05-16 08:42:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,009
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5821810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aschanti/pseuds/Aschanti
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Wedding and more Craziness follows. Jimmy is to wed his Mr. Right Zeller and of course the whole "Family" is there.<br/>Poor Agent Crawford is not amused and would like it really very much to take some Individuals of the Family into custody, thank you very much.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Wedding of Mr. Price and Mr. Zeller

**Author's Note:**

> When I posted on Twitter my other Ficlet (the first on this Series) very dear Friends of mine on Twitter, Jimmy Price and Zeller who then urged me to write their Wedding. So I wrote the Screenplay for their Wedding, of course with all Friends. Alive or Dead, lets ignore that. 
> 
> So you see, I'm innocent of this much crack. Another Friend then ordered me to post it here. So again, I plead not Guilty. Hopefully Hannibal will never eat this poor Author.
> 
> This Work is not proofread, English is not my first Language and I no Character is mine. Well the Priest is, poor chap that he is, all the other are owned by the Hannibal Franchise. 
> 
> Note, all this is in Screenplay format.
> 
> I dedicate this Work to my dear Fannibal Family on Twitter. I love you all!

On a lovely Day, this day to be precise, Mr. Jimmy Price is made an honest man. His future Husband Mr. Brian Zeller who is very much in love with his spouse invited of course all of the Family and the Lecter's Dogs.

Scene 1  
\- A classic barock church, light shines in colours through the windows, the white - gold interior glitters in the first rays of the early Springsun.-

_*Zeller in a very distinguished smoking stands next to the priest and nervously scuffles his feet, slightly behind is Katz*_

\- Music beginns to play as the Door opens and Winston next to Buster trott through, each clothed with a tie around the neck and a flower crown. Slightly behind walks Price down the aisle, adrett clothed in White with Will following behind. -

_*The Music picks up speed and tempo and the Dogs begin to "sing along" *_

**Hannibal:** _*whispers to Lounds*_ "The Flight of the Bumblebees, really? Am I right to assume swapping the music was your doing? How very rude Miss Lounds... _tsk tsk_ " 

**Freddie:** _*whispering*_ "Well it was Will and Beverly's Brainchild. I just happen to help realising it.  
And FYI it's a classic!" _*grins*_

_*Music dies down and Price stands next to Zeller*_

**Priest:** "Dear Family, Friends, Collegues and.... Dogs. We gathered here today to witness the joining of Brian Zeller and Jimmy Price into the hands of Holy Matrimony."

"To love each other through all future seasons, if Netflix willing, in Good, Bad and so much worse Times that may follow. _*Hannibal coughs*_ In health and Sickness and even in the face of death, a daily tribute their Job- _*Lounds coughs: "Crawford"*_ demands ..-- "

**Hannibal:** _*giggles like a girlscout on cookies and mouths to Will*_ "Fun Times Love!" 

_*Winston & Buster wag their tails*_

**Priest:** _clears his throat and continues:_ " -- In becoming Husband and Husband you give yourselves to each other for all Episodes to come. You promise to be true and faithful, to support Agent Crawfo---.. "  
_* Priest frowns at his notes and looks accusingly at the Agent who just  
S-T-A-R-E-S R-I-G-H-T B-A-C-K *_

**Hannibal** and **Lounds** together: _* giggling *_ " Uhhhhh go Padre go! Naughty Jack, Naughty! "

**Priest sighs:** \--and cherish each other until death-- 

**Zeller:** _*looks to Jimmy lovingly and whispers*_ "... and forever"  
_*draws hearts into air with fingers and mouths:*_ "u and me F-O-R-E-V-A-H". 

**Jimmy:** _*blushes, hides behind hands and giggles like a blushing teen girl.*_

**Chilton** _, next to Lounds and Hannibal, groans and mutters:_ "Oh god, Kill me please." 

**Hannibal:** _* leans in *_ " Gladly, please let me help you, old Friend. " 

_* Hannibal thinks it may be his Birthday. Hallelujah! *_

Scene 2

**Priest:** "Children please.... anyway on with the show -- This Vows of Marriage unites you with Christ, and brings you, through the years, the grace and blessing of God -  
_* Freddie snorts and Beverly chucks the ringcase at her head. *_

_* Will beams at her. *_

**Priest:** "To find happiness which goes beyond human and scientific expectation, and which grows deeper through the difficulties and struggles of life and friends like Team Hannigram." 

_* Hannibal noods and beams proudly at Jack who J-U-ST S-T-A-R-E-S B-A-C-K. *_

_* Hannibal feeds Winston & Buster Sausages. Jack S-T-A-R-E-S*_

**Priest** _scolds_ : "Agent Crawford, do put the Gun down. Now! " _*Lounds coos.*_

Scene 3

_* Jimmy and Zeller smile besotted at eachother. *_

**Priest** _murmurs:_ "Help me God." 

**Priest:** "Good. Zeller, do you intend to take Jimmy to your Husba-- " 

**Zeller:** " YES!!! _* hurls Jimmy in his manly, strong arms and kisses him madly *_

**Priest:** "Ok...yes...no, no, not the clothes, a kiss is enough, the trousers... - ah sex is not required for this rite... ah hell, screw that! I declare you Husband and Husband, go carry on I need Alcohol." 

_The End_


	2. Extra Scenes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Extra Scenes after the Creditroll

\-- Extra Scenes after the Credits roll -- 

#1: 《After the Church》  
**Will:** "Hannibal no, the Father was not Rude! No, its not Ok to invite him home and show him your **Wine Cellar** \-- ." 

#2: 《At the Wedding Feast 》  
**Zeller:** _*reading Script* "Jimmy, Jimmy did you see? The writer wrote I have manly strong arms. Mhmm...if I didn't know better I would say you wrote this part. "_

**Jimmy:** "Ha Ha what are you saying Honey, what a silly Idea" _*kicks Author who's bound under the wedding table*_

#3: 《After the Church 2》  
**Will:** "No Hannibal, you already cooked on our own Wedding feast. Jimmy and Zeller have their own cook! They dont require for you to cook. " 

**Hannibal:** "Had, my love, they had a cook. _*pats Wills hands*_ Your dogs ate him. "  
_*beams proudly at them*_

_\-- Extra Scenes 2 ---_

#4:《 At the Wedding Feast 》  
_Zeller and Jimmy playing Footsie under the Wedding Table and giggle._

* Agent Crawford S-T-A-R-E-S. *

#5: 《 Honeymoon 》  
\-- Zeller and Jimmy wave their Friends, Family, Serial Killer and Collegues as they leave with the FBI issued SUV painted in White. -- 

_* Will stares at the things tied to the rearend of the vehicle. *_

**Will:** _*nudges Hannibal*_ "Hannibal, are that tubberwares tied to the car? Oh God and is that an eye in that one? And thats not a Hand right in the bigger one? Tell me that they are not the one from our fridge...." 

**Hannibal:** "Of course not, Will. These are not ours. Dont worry I took the liberty to take them from the restaurants kitchen. The maître d'hôtel was quite helpful at the end... 


	3. Super Special Extra Bonus Scenes

\-- Extra 3 - only as Super Special Bonus Extra Material on DVD and Blue Ray. --

#7:  《 Wedding Reception 》  
_\- Jimmy and Brian make lovey dovey eyes at eachother and toast to the Guest._  
Beverly dries some wayward tears with a handkerchief. *Sniffs*  
Takes Freddie's Hand and holds her tight. -

**Beverly:** "Look at our little Bumblebee, all grown up and marrying Zeller. Awwww! "

**Lounds:** "I wonder who Tops...."

#8 《 Wedding Reception 2》  
_* Hannibal and Will standing behind Beverly and Freddie *_

**Hannibal:** "Yes, what a diligently little bee."

**Will:** _*kicks Hannibal*_ "Dont be rude. We dont like Rude, remember **Darlin'**?! "

**Hannibal:** _*grins*_ "At least we now know that your Dogs are not into Korsakow." 

**Will:** "My Dogs? Pray tell me then, how come that two of **MY** Dogs are named Strauß Son and Tschaikowsky? "

**Hannibal:** "You have Taste? "


End file.
